AZT versi KYUSUNG
by Kropi
Summary: Memangnya siapa coulds?/ Couldsinus?/ Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala sih! ini demi kebaikan mu kyu! Kumohon ikutilah perintah Appa Cho!/ Menjaga? Apa yang harus aku jaga hyung?/ Hyung, yesung hyung!


"Apa semuanya sudah siap hyung?"

"Semuanya sudah siap sungie, jam 2 pagi nanti kapal akan berangkat ke seoul dan tiba sekitar pukul 4 pagi di pelabuhan" sosok namja berambut drak yang di panggil yesung itu tersenyum di balik masker yang ia pakai sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi, Dan semuanya akan berubah.." ucapnya pelan dengan mata yang fokus menatap sebuah kapal besar di hadapannya.

**Kropi**

**Present**

"**A.Z.T versi KYUSUNG"**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Prak Jungsoo/Leeteuk, Choi Siwon & Other**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Lengt : one shoot / two shoot**

**Disclaimer : They're belong's to this ff is mine**

**Warning : Typo's, BL, Crak pair**

**Summary :** Memangnya siapa _**coulds**_?/_Couldsinus_?/ Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala sih! ini demi kebaikan mu kyu! Kumohon ikutilah perintah Appa Cho!/ Menjaga? Apa yang harus aku jaga hyung?/ Hyung, yesung hyung!

**Kropi**

**November 2013 03.56**

"Lihat hyung, itu kapalnya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, siwon siapkan mobil.."

"Ne!"

"Dan kau hyung, coba kau arahkan mereka untuk segera menurunkannya"

"Baiklah sungie"

"Aku percaya pada siwon dan padamu hyung, waktu kita hanya satu jam disini. Sebelum polisi datang untuk patroli"

Suasana di pelabuhan seoul itu tampak ramai dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat hilir mudik mengangkut sesuatu yang di bungkus rapi dalam sebuah balok-balok kayu yang terlihat kuat.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, sekarang kita akan kemana hyung" yesung menoleh, menatap siwon yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kita akan ke markas, beritahu leeteuk hyung untuk segera menyuruh mereka pergi dari sini"

"Baiklah"

**Kropi **

**Cho Corp 09.00**

"Ini berkas-berkas yang harus tuan muda kerjakan hari ini, dan nanti jam 12 siang anda di jadwalkan untuk bertemu beberapa rekan bisnis tuan besar" pria berstelan jas mewah yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu menatap tajam tumpukkan berkas di meja kerja barunya ini.

"Aku bahkan baru kemarin sampai di seoul setelah 10 tahun aku belajar di Inggris" ucapnya dingin, membuat salah satu pengawal kepercayaan keluarganya yang berada di depannya itu menunduk takut "Tapi sekarang aku harus kembali bertemu dengan para penjilat yang hanya memikirkan uang" lanjutnya.

Sosok itu berdiri dan mulai melangkah pelan kearah jendela besar yang mengelilingi ruang kerjanya sekarang. Bibir itu sedikit terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai yang terlihat meremehkan "Buat aku tertarik padamu Seoul.." ucapnya pelan dengan mata yang kini terfokus melihat mobil ataupun orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah sana, terlihat kecil di tempatnya berada yang memang sedang berada di lantai 84 perusahaan Cho Corp.

**Di tempat lain di seoul..**

"Hyung sebaiknya kau istrirahat sekarang"

"Hmm" yesung hanya bergumam sebagai balasan atas perintah yang di berikan siwon kepadanya.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa di dapur?" melihat yesung yang tidak meresponnya, siwon akhirnya berjalan kearah leeteuk yang tengah berada di dapur.

"Aku sedang membuat susu won-ah" jawab leeteuk dan segera berjalan kearah ruang tengah dimana yesung berada.

"sungie ini susu untukmu.."

Tek..

Leeteuk dengan pelan menyimpan gelas berisi air berwarna putih itu di meja depan yesung. "Sungie.." panggilnya lagi di sertai dengan guncangan kecil. "Su_ astaga Kim Yesung!" teriaknya kaget ketika meliha wajah yesung yang terlihat pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Choi siwon!"

**Kropi **

Cho kyuhyun kini terlihat tengah duduk dengan angkuh dihadapan para pengusaha kaya yang akan selalu terlihat menjijikan di matanya, bibir ia tarik sedikit keatas, membuat seringai sinis saat beberapa orang di hadapannya itu memuji dirinya.

Tapi seringaian itu tak bertahan lama, ketika sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya angkat bicara soal dirinya.

"Maafkan saya Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, Meskipun saya tahu kemampuan anda sudah tidak di ragukan lagi, tapi tetap saja ini terlalu mendadak jika kepemimpinan Cho Corp harus beralih ke tangan anda dengan cepat, menilik jika baru kemarin anda pulang dari london" kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, iris caramelnya kini menatap yunho –orang yang berbicara tadi dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat, Appa atau telah memberitahu tentang semua ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Jadi selama dua tahun belakangan ini saya sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk mengantikan posisi Appa sebagai Presdir di Cho Corp" ucap kyuhyun santai "Dan Jung yunho-sshi saya dengar Jung Royal corp sedang mengalami sedikit masalah, Mungkin Cho corp bisa membatu sedikit" kyuhyun tersenyum miring saat melihat wajah seorang Jung Yunho yang terlihat sedikit memucat.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya tadi kyuhyun-sshi" ucap yunho setelahnya dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. 'cih.. dasar penjilat' batin kyuhyun.

"Emm maaf kyuhyun-sshi, tapi bagaimana langkah selanjutnya yang akan kita ambil untuk menangkap_**coulds**_" kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung, mencoba kembali memutar otaknya untuk mengingat siapa _**coulds**_ yang di maksud yunho tadi.

"Mungkin lupa untuk memberitahu tentang _**coulds**_ kepada anda, mengingat masalah ini baru di ketahui satu minggu yang lalu" lanjut yunho ketika ia melihat sedikit raut bingung di wajah kyuhyun ketika ia bertanya tadi.

"Memangnya siapa _**coulds**_?" tanya kyuhyun kemudian

"_**coulds**_ adalah seseorang yang membuat kerugian besar bagi saham obat karena ia dengan ilegal menyeludupkan _**COULDSINUS**_ ke korea dan membagikannya kepada para anggota klubnya" terang salah seorang yang berkaca mata di ujung ruangan.

"_Couldsinus_?" ulang kyuhyun ketika ia mendengar nama baru di bidang medis.

"_Couldsinus _di ambil dari namanya _–coulds._ itu adalah obat baru yang ia temukannya untuk para pengidap HIV" jawab yunho

"HIV? Bukankah obatnya sudah ada?" kyuhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang terlintas di otaknya, bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas mungkin mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan sekarang ini.

"Apa maksud anda A.Z.T?" tanya siwon

"Ne"

"Itulah yang kami bingungkan atas tindakkannya, kenapa ia sangat berusaha untuk mendapatkan obat baru untuk para pengidap HIV, sedangkan ada A.Z.T yang bahkan di tunjuk Amerika sebagai obat satu-satunya untuk para pengidap HIV" terang yunho.

"Dan tadi malam kami mendapatkan laporan bahwa _coulds _telah berhasil menyelundupkan _Couldsinus_ yang bernilai hampir 5 jt US$ (ngasal :p) ke korea. karena melihat pergerakkannya yang sangat cepat kami memutuskan untuk balik menyerangnya tanggal 23 November, tepatnya minggu depan" lanjut yunho lagi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan mendukung penuh penyerangan ini" ucap kyuhyun yang di iringi seringai mengerikan

'_coulds_ kau sungguh menarik..'

**Kropi **

"hyung, sebaiknya kau istrirahat saja" ucap siwon ketika melihat leeteuk yang sedang menahan kantuk di depannya.

"Tapi hyung tidak mau meninggalkan yesungie" jawab leeteuk dengan tangan yang semakin mengengam erat tangan yesung yang tengah tertidur damai di ranjangnya.

"Kau bisa tidur di sofa jika kau mau hyung" ucap siwon "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu hyung, biarkan aku saja yang menjaga yesung hyung malam ini" lanjut siwon, sungguh ia tidak tega melihat leeteuk sekarang.

"Hmm baiklah.." ucap leeteuk dan segera melangkah kearah sofa yang memang tersedia di kamar yesung.

Dan setelahnya Siwon bergerak perlahan kearah kursi yang tadi di duduki leeteuk, tangannya perlahan bergerak mengengam tangan yesung.

"Kau kuat hyung, aku percaya kau kuat, persabarlah kerena sebentar lagi kita akan berhasil memujudkan keinginanmu" ucap siwon dan kemudian mengecup pipi yesung lembut.

"Sebentar lagi hyung, dan kita akan berhasil"

**Kropi **

**17 November 2013 **

kyuhyun menutup matanya ketika semilir angin lembut yang terasa menyegarkan membuai kulitnya wajahnya lembut.

"Masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan kuharap kaupun masih sama" kyuhyun membuka matanya pelan, memandang sungai jernih di hadapannya dengan pandangan lembut. Pandangan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia perlihatkan selama sepuluh tahun ini.

"Aku kembali hyung, kau dimana?"

:: :: ::

yesung tersenyum di balik masker hitam yang kini tengah di pakainya, matanya kini terlihat kembali berbinar seperti dulu.

"Sudah lama ternyata aku tidak kesini" ucapnya dengan langkah yang terkesan riang menyusuri jalan yang terbuat dari kerikil kecil ini.

"Hahhhhh..." yesung menghembuskan napasnya keras ketika ia akhirnya dapat melihat sugai jernih yang berarak tenang di depannya. "Aku kembali" ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

:: :: ::

"Hahhhhh..."

Dengan cepat kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara hembusan napas seseorang, sedikit memincingkan matanya ketika ia baru menyadari jika ada orang lain yang juga berada di tempat ini.

"hyung..? HYUNGIE!" teriaknya keras ketika ia sadar jika sosok yang berdiri beberapa belas meter di sampingnya itu adalah seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

Sedangkan yesung yang berasa ada yang meneriaki namanya sedikit berjingkit kaget sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

"K-kyuhyun?" ucapnya lirih dan segera memakai maskernya yang sempat di buka tadi dan kemudian berbalik bersiap pergi meninggalkan sungai berarus tenang ini.

"Hyung, yesung hyung!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari mengejar sosok yang mulai berjalan menjauh tersebut.

Srett..

"Kenapa kau malah pergi hyung?" tanya kyuhyun lembut dengan mata yang terfokus menatap yesung.

**Flashback **

"Kyu-ah" kyuhyun menoleh dan segera menyimpan buku yang tadi di bacanya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya lembut kearah sosok yang memakai seragam Seoul junior high school sama seperti yang di pakai kyuhyun.

"Aku menemukan ini kyu-ah, kemari dan coba kau lihat ini"

"Memangnya ada apa hyung?" kyuhyun segera berdiri dan melangkah mendekati yesung yang sedang berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Coba kau lihat ini kyu-ah, burung ini harus kau jaga dengan baik" ucap yesung dengan mata yang masih terfokus menatap burung di bawahnya.

"Menjaga? Apa yang harus aku jaga hyung?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"Ini, burung ini sayapnya terluka. Maka dari itu kau harus menjaganya dengan baik" ucap yesung dengan tangan yang mengarah kedepan wajah kyuhyun.

:: :: ::

"Kau akan masuk sekolah mana kyu-ah?" tanya yesung yang kali ini sedang terbaring di kasur milik kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin masuk SSHS hyung" ucap kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Maksudmu Seoul Senior High School?" tanya yesun. "Ne" jawab kyuhyun mantap.

"Kenapa?" tanya yesung lagi

"Karena di situ ada hyung" ucap kyuhyun santai yang berhasil membuat yesung tersenyum dengan tangan kanan yang bergerak mengacak rambut kyuhyun gemas.

:: :: ::

"Hyung.."

"..."

"Hyungie.."

"..."

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak yesung yang berdiri di depannya sebelum akhirnya sedikit memaksa yesung untuk memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan kyuhyun.

"Hyungie.." kyuhyun kembali memanggil yesung yang kini tengah memandang kosong kearahnya.

"Kyu-ah.."

Srettt

Kyuhyun segera menarik yesung ke pelukakannya ketika suara yesung kembali terdengar.

"Eomma dan Appa pergi kyu... kenapa mereka tega meninggalkan aku" suara yang biasanya terselip nada ceria itu kini terdengar parau, kyuhyun tau sosok yang kini sedang di peluknya berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

"Hyung.."

"Andaikan aku ikut bersama Eomma dan Appa waktu itu, mungkin aku akan bersama mereka sekarang"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sungguh kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi kepada Tn dan yang di nyatakan meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat.

"Aku ada di sini hyung, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku janji"

:: :: ::

"Tidak!" kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya untuk pertama kalinya kepada yesung.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala sih! ini demi kebaikan mu kyu! Kumohon ikutilah perintah Appa Cho!" ucap yesung dengan nada yang terlihat sekali jika ia mulai sebal.

"Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu hyung" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada yang sudah menurun.

"Aku sudah besar kyu-ah, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan aku punya Appa Cho disini" ucap yesung berusaha menyakinkan kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku yakin, pasti ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama"

"Sudahlah kyu, hyung bisa saja mengunjungimu ke London jika hyung mau nanti" ucap yesung lagi yang sepertinya sudah berhasil meluluhkan hati kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu"

**Flashback end**

Cuplikan memory itu terlintas dengan cepat tak kala iris caramel kyuhyun menatap yesung.

"Hyung.."

**Tbc/End**

**Note **: hehehe *nyengir ini A.Z.T versi kyusung, adakah yang suka? Maaf kropi lagi strees di sini #emang udah stress dari dulu kalii# melihat respon A.Z.T versi homin yang kurang, kropi coba repost ff ini dengan versi kyusung, tapi gak tau cocok atau engak itu sih terserah kalian kkkk.

Maaf juga kayanya janji buat update cepet ff Memories sepertinya bakal kropi batalin, bukan, bukan karena chingudeul semua. Kropi malah berterima kasih banyakkkkkkkkkk karena ternyata banyak yang koment di ff abal itu :D tapi salahkkan saja jadwal prakerin kropi yang tiba-tiba maju mendadak jadi besok, batal semua deh rencana yang disusun buat liburan depan -_- babay mahameru, semoga suatu saat nanti aku bisa kesana #nagis di pojokkan

Oke terakhir kropi janji akan selalu mengusahakan buat cepet apdet ff-ff kropi yang terbengkalai, semoga saja... makanya doakan dan jangan lupa ingatkan kropi yang pelupa ini.

.

.

.

Riview yoo


End file.
